Be careful! Turbulences!
by Lion01
Summary: Cabbage Corps' airships are so low-quality! So, Asami isn't surprised when the airship starts to shake violently. And she would be more upset about it if it weren't for Korra. (Takes place in the tenth episode of the third season, around 6 minutes 30. Just Korra and Asami being awkward, and kinda adorable.)


**A/N : Hi! So, another translation. I wrote the original one with the theme 'Turbulence' in one hour. As ever, I apologize for my eventual mistakes. This OS takes place in the episode 10 of the third season. It's when Korra and Asami are captured and end up crashing in the desert.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Future Industries' airships were absolutely the best of all nations. And it wasn't because she was the CEO of this wonderful company that Asami thought that. No, it was simply the truth. Of course it was the truth!

That's why being forced to fly on a Cabbage Corps' airship was not something she liked. Not at all! The thing is she had been abducted while feeing with the Avatar, the latter having her spirit trapped in another world… How lucky! All of that to end up chained up and Korra completely immobilized.

There was a proof that it was low-quality equipment: Asami had just had to pull on the bar at which she was chained up to break it. The queen had really bad suppliers. And it was just to keep the gold of her citizens… Plus, she was putting them in danger by using such a bad equipment…

"Guard, get in here!"

Oops! The signal! Asami broke her train of thoughts. Having fled, she had managed to find a way toward the door, which was guarded by a young man. Slipping softy behind the distracted guard, she knocked him out with a well-placed stoke. That was why she needed to know how to defend herself. She took the keys and freed her wrists from the chains, as well as Korra.

"Nice work," her best friend said, grateful not to be chained up like an animal anymore, while she was taking off her muzzle. "Now, let's take control of this ship."

They got out of the room where they had been kept prisoners. They just had to find a way to the command room without getting noticed. Obviously, it couldn't be that easy…

A guard, not expecting their two prisoners to be in the corridor, arrived from a corner. He looked at them, taken aback. Korra and Asami planned what they were going to do in one glance. A split of second later, Asami was running toward the guard. Korra made him stumble by bending the metal under his feet, letting her best friend take care of knocking him out like the other one earlier.

"You're an expert in knocking guards out, aren't you?" Korra said ironically, with a smirk.

"Well, we do need one," the CEO answered as ironically as the Avatar.

Korra softy shook her head with a smile, then she started walking again.

"Wait! We can't leave them here!"

The blue-eyed woman turned around, puzzled.

"If other guards come," the engineer started to justify.

"And what are we doing with them, then?" Korra asked, understanding the problem.

"We put them in our cell! They are unconscious, anyway."

Korra nodded before taking the guard and dragging him inside the cell. Asami took the first guard she had knocked out and did the same thing. They got out and closed the door.

"Let's hope there will be no other problem…"

Korra had barely said those words that the carcass of metal started to shake violently. Of course. When Asami had thought it was low-quality, she had totally meant it. However, she didn't have the time to think about the condition of the ship, but rather to how to stay upright. While the Avatar pressed herself against the vibrating wall, Asami tried to grab the handle of the door, and it broke. Hurried forward, and trying not to fall, she griped Korra's waist and majestically crashed into her chest.

The vibrations eased a little. Asami got back on her feet, blushing a little.

"Uh… Sorry…"

"No, it's o…"

The master of the four elements wasn't able to finish her sentence as a new tremor made the machine shake again. This time, it was Korra who was hurried forward, pressing Asami against the wall in the process.

"It's your commandant talking. We're going through turbulence. Be careful and wait until it's done."

Most people hadn't noticed it, right? However, none of the women had heard what the commandant had said. They were far too busy contemplating the little distance between their two faces, distracted by the irregular breathing of the other a few inches forward. Irregular breathing because of their incidents, absolutely not because of their proximity or their positions.

"Uh…"

Asami hummed to respond, watching from closer the majestic lines of Korra's face.

"Maybe we should…"

"Ah… Uh… Yes."

The green-eyed woman removed her hand from the small of Korra's back where it had been resting since the first tremor. They moved from the wall without thinking that a new one could hit them. Still disturbed from having been that close, they awkwardly freed themselves. That's when another tremor, more powerful than the last one, decided to shake the machine. Without thinking, Asami put her arms around Korra's neck to avoid falling. Only, the Avatar missed balance too and she fell backward, the CEO against her. As she was falling, the latter gasped.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, once on the floor.

She leant on her elbow to face the Avatar.

"I didn't mean to make you fall," she explained.

"N-no, it's because of the tremor…"

"Perhaps, we should wait until it's done… for good."

"I… Yeah, it's a good idea…"

The two women, laying on the floor, were staring at each other with soft eyes, but Korra interrupted it.

"Maybe… not like that."

"Ah. Yeah."

Asami started to rise, but Korra was faster and their heads bumped into each other.

"Ouch!"

"Damn! Asami, I'm sorry."

She put her hand on Asami's forehead, where she had hit her.

"It's okay, Korra. I'm fine. You?" Asami asked taking Korra's hand to remove it from her forehead.

"I'm fine…"

Asami lowered Korra's hand but kept it in hers. Their looks met once again. Sitting, they started to stare again, patiently waiting, or rather forgetting that the time was passing and where they were.

"We're done with turbulences," an electronic voice crackled. "Get back to your posts."

At the same time, the two women looked suddenly to the loudspeaker. They didn't even notice that the tremors were gone… They looked at each other once again, a determined look on their faces.

"Let's finish what we were doing," Korra said as she was standing, helping her best friend to do the same.

Asami, who hadn't released the dark-skinned hand, got back on her feet too.

The turbulences were over: it was time to go to the command room!

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reading, and I hope to see you in the review!**


End file.
